Each Other
by tabbycatz05
Summary: They didn't talk. They didn't need words. They just needed each other. Sugino x Kanzaki.


Beyond the old campus of Kunugigaoka Junior High were the high and mighty mountains. The mountains were bright pear green, covered in trees of every size and shape. Below the umbrella of tree branches and leaves, was the lime coloured grass- cut in various lengths. All the flowers were colourful and filled with mesmerising fragrances. The saturday setting sun filled the sky with hues of tangerine and rosy pink.

But beneath all of that. Beneath all of the beauty of the forest and mountains. The trees and all. Was a stone cave, covered in patches of moss and tree branches. The cave was shallow, it was swallowed by a small mountain. However, because it was shallow- there was always enough light inside.

Inside the cave was the beautiful Yukiko Kanzaki. She hugged her knees to her chest and her head was down. The inky black curtain of her hair shielded her face from the outside world.

But why was her head down?

Why did she look upset?

_Was_ she upset?

Strolling just outside of the cave was the baseball playing Tomohito Sugino. The cave was somewhere that he went to cool down after practicing his baseball skills. Or even just a get away from the city. After all the country-side and wild-life does fascinate him.

And right now he just needed a break from everyone. He wasn't upset, or tired, or angry. He just needed some time to breathe on his own for a bit.

His arms were folded behind his head. The trainers on his feet were rugged from all of the hiking he had to do just to get there. And his blue jeans and white t-shirt was covered with his blue and yellow letterman jacket.

Sugino entered the cave, assuming that it was in its usual deserted state. But to his surprise it wasn't. But as shocked as he was, he became even more shocked once he saw who it was.

"Kanzaki? Is that you?" He asked.

Her body tensed and slowly she lifted her head up to face Sugino. Her big hazelnut brown eyes were red and puffy. They were still glossy, meaning the tears were still inside of her yet to cried out. But that wasn't the scary part. On her left, usually ivory, cheek was a large cherry coloured mark. It looked liked somebody had hit her.

"W-w-who d-did that to you?" Sugino asked her. He was inching toward her carefully and slowly. He didn't want to scare her.

Kanzaki didn't respond, instead she just put her head down back into its original position. Her arms hugged her knees into her chest tighter- it was like she was protecting herself from the dangers of the outside world.

The lack of verbal response caused Sugino to sigh and slump his shoulders back.

_Why is this so hard? _He thought, _I just want to help her._

So instead of making her answer him- Sugino tried a different approach. He lifted his chin up and quietly walked over to the crying girl. Once beside her, he sat down with his arms atop his knees and leaned his head on the wall behind them. Their knees just about touched each other.

He didn't say a word. Nor did she. They just sat there in comfortable silence.

When the stars started to show and an indigo sky replaced an orange one, Sugino started to give up. To him, she was never going to open up to him.

Just as he was about to get up, Kanzaki spoke.

"It was my f-father." She said, "he saw that I was failing science and math, and told me that I was ungrateful for all the time and m-money he spent on for me to get to this prestigious school. He just kept getting angrier and a-angrier until he s-slapped me. I couldn't do anything."

"Look at me, Kanzaki." Sugino asked her.

Slowly she shifted her head to face him, revealing her glassy eyes to him. Gently Sugino cupped Kanzaki's cheeks and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. She softly closed her eyes.

"If your dad hurts you again, or if anyone hurts you, you can tell me," he reassured. "I could never judge you or hurt you. If you _ever _need to talk, I'll listen."

Kanzaki smiled lightly.

Sugino smiled widely, "but if you dad does decide to hit you again then tell me and your dad might _accidentally _get hit with a baseball or two, or five."

Kanzaki burst into a fit of giggles and snuggled up closer to Sugino. Although he was surprised, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled Kanzaki close to his chest. Her head and hands were resting on his chest and his hands were playing with her soft inky black hair.

They didn't talk. They didn't need words. They just needed each other.

**A/N**

**If you liked this fanfiction, check out my Karma x Okuda one called ****_My Small Love _**

**Thank you for reading**

**-Tabbycatz05**


End file.
